The present invention relates to an apparatus for feeding cut sheet paper and fan fold paper in a printer, and in particular, to an apparatus which allows interruption of printing on fan fold paper to permit printing on cut sheet paper and then resets the fan fold paper to the proper printing position.
Printers which utilize both cut sheet paper and fan fold paper are known in the art. In conventional printers, to allow cut sheet printing during a fan fold printing operation, printing is interrupted and the fan fold paper is removed from the paper feeding path to allow cut sheet printing. The fan fold paper is then returned to its original position to begin printing of the fan fold paper.
Such forward and backward movement of the fan fold paper within the paper path causes paper sagging within the paper path which results in print displacement. This problem particularly arises in push tractor feeder printers which do not have a pull mechanism to at least partially compensate for the sagging. Additionally, printers which utilize a push tractor feeder in connection with a pull tractor feeder are complex, cumbersome and make it difficult to adjust first line printing pitch once the fan fold paper has been returned.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an apparatus for feeding both cut sheet and fan fold paper which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an apparatus capable of reducing slack in the fan fold paper feed path.